ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
DBTFG Chapter 2: The Story Begins, or Should I Say, Ends
Kevo: If you know me, you'd probably be dead now. Everyone, even the people I don't know, are dead. Dead from something, or someone. I laid in the warm, quiet grasses of the plains of Earth, and looked up. Looked up at the people who have died because of this, monster. I wanted to ball up my fist and kill him, but I don't know anything about that thing, and I'm not sure if I will. Kevo lays in the grasses, unweary of what to do. The wind blowing through his soft, black hair, and the sound the wind makes. Kevo stood up, and walked down the plains, through the trees, and to a creek. He drank some water, and placed himself by the creek bed. There on the water, he saw purple blood, in which he had never seen. Kevo: What the? Could this be the monster's blood? Kevo jumped into the fast moving creek, and followed it. Kevo: Who could this be? ????: A child? How could have he survived? Kevo: What? Who the heck are you? ????: I won't reveal myself, but I'll give you something. I am the Perfect Android! Just then, the Android blasted Kevo unconscious, and flies away. Kevo wakes up by a spaceship, and is woken by a blue-haired female. Kevo: Who the hell are you? Some kind of model or something? Bulla: Well you should give me credit. I saved your butt out there! Kevo meets the daughter of Bulma and Vegeta, the 12-year old Bulla Briefs. She appears shorter than himself. Kevo: I don't care. I'm going out there to find that android! Just then, Bulla grabs Kevo and stops him. Bulla: We know we are not strong enough to even touch his toes! Kevo: So? It doesn't hurt to try? Right? Bulla: You are lucky you are cute. Well we just can't stand here! We need to do something! Kevo: What are we going to do? We are only 12 year olds. No one believes in us. Tarble: I do. Bulla and Kevo face a rather, short person with a green device on his eye, black hair, and an odd tail behind him. Bulla: Who are you? Tarble: Tarble. The brother of Vegeta.. Bulla: The brother of my dad? (GASP) Uncle! Bulla squeezes Tarble to the brink of death. Tarble: Okkkayy.....Nice to meet you..... Bulla lets go of Tarble. Tarble: It appears every one of us has atleast 1/2 of saiyan blood. Kevo: How old are you? Tarble: Uhh...38? Kevo: Jeez, you are shorter than what you are supposed to be. Tarble: Besides that, who was the person who attacked you? Kevo: Some guy who calls himself the "Perfect Android." Tarble: Perfect Android eh? Kevo: Maybe he could be the one who caused all of this! Tarble: Just maybe. Suddenly a yellow blast was shot at the three. Kevo got Bulla out of the way, while Tarble used his Galick Gun to counter the attack. Kevo: Now I'm the one who saved your butt! Bulla blushes. Bulla: But I knew...that was coming... Kevo: Lier! Tarble: This isn't the time for arguing kids. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by BlazeFireXXXX Category:Story created by BlazeFireXXXX